


Diamond in the Rough

by iaintafraidofno-holtz (robynwillllson)



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:04:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robynwillllson/pseuds/iaintafraidofno-holtz
Summary: Requested by @wlwprentiss: Yatesmann Proposal Fic Maybe?First off, I had to think about this all day and I am a mess about it I also did some extensive research to make this happen lol… So here it is! It’s v long, super sorry, hope you like it!!!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by @wlwprentiss: Yatesmann Proposal Fic Maybe?  
> First off, I had to think about this all day and I am a mess about it I also did some extensive research to make this happen lol… So here it is! It’s v long, super sorry, hope you like it!!!

Holtz had been totally immersed in whatever she was making for days, leaving Abby alone for the past few days. She wasn’t really alone, Holtzmann had been in the same building, ever so slightly looking up from her work, pecking her on the cheek here and there, but they hadn’t really talked ever since Holtz started working on this creation of hers. 

Abby sat in her special chair, looking out the window of the second story, sipping her coffee and pulling her sweater sleeves over her hands. Kevin had finally figured out the coffee maker, but the boiler was a whole new ballgame. This was the third time this week he had accidentally put out the pilot light with an immense amount of sugar, thinking it was a grease fire. Unfortunately, he didn’t know that sugar is harder to clean up than flour (what he should have used). Erin had drawn straws to be on clean-up duty. The cold didn’t seem to bother her girlfriend though; she was still sporting a robe with ¾ sleeves, her usual goggles and pinned up hair, and a t-shirt that Abby swore was hers, but she wasn’t going to try and argue with her when she was in the zone. Whatever she was working on, it must have been important, and Abby respected that.

She had had some things to deal with of her own recently; she had been helping Patty study for entrance exams to NYU to get her Ph.D in Archives and Public history by letting her teach her about what she’d learned at her undergraduate program. Abby had learned more about the city of New York in the past couple of days than her entire US mass culture class at U of M.

She glanced at Holtz who was looking less happy-go-lucky than usual.

“Hey, Holtz?” Holtzmann snapped out of her zone and looked at Abby as if she’d seen a ghost.

“Yeah, um Abby, whatcha need sweetheart?” she leaned against her worktable, sending a small wrench clattering onto the floor. Holtz smiled and laughed a little. Abby felt a small flutter in her belly, causing her heart to race a little. It was amazing that after all this time, Jillian could still make her feel like that.

“Let me help you with that,” Abby set down her drink and started across the room and Holtz scrambled to pick it up.

“No, this is classified stuff baby,” Holtzmann held her wrench out like a weapon, attempting to block Abby from entering her work space. Abby angrily tried to get past her, bobbing around the small blonde and Holtz combating with her tiny wrench.

“Nope, no, uh-uh, nice try,” Holtzmann said with each attempt. Abby glared at her.

“You know you never let me help you and this time you’ve gone full space cadet on me,” Abby said, defeated and upset, “I don’t know what has gotten into you. You haven’t slept, you’ve barely eaten… Holtzmann I miss you.”

Holtzmann leaned in and gave her a tender kiss, “Alright,” Abby’s eyes lit up with excitement, ‘I guess I’ll go have some lunch with you.”

Abby’s face dropped immediately,” Seriously? You’re not going to give me a hint as to what that THING is you’re working on?” She pointed sharply at the mess of objects compiled in Holtz’s works pace. Holtzmann got quickly defensive and positioned herself between Abby’s hand and her current invention.

“Okay, you wanna know?” She said, defiantly, crossing her arms.

“Yes, I want to know I said that already,” Abby rolled her eyes and threw her hand down.

“Okay, well you gotta wait here for a second, I promise I’m worth the wait.”

Abby rolled her eyes once again as Holtzmann walked into the back room, trampling any sort of object in her path. Abby walked back over to her chair by the window and and sat down once again. Whatever Holtz had in store, it better be good. She heard the ECTO-1 pull up in the garage, meaning Patty was back from Zhu’s with her soup.

All of a sudden, music began to flood the firehouse. At first Abby couldn’t recall what song it was, but then she began to remember. It was “Time After Time” by Cyndi Lauper.

“Holtz, I cannot believe you’re playing this right now,” Abby laughed out. It was the song that played when Holtzmann had first kissed her at Higgins Institute in their little lab. Abby blushed at remembering this moment as Holtzmann emerged from the back room in a full dark green suit, lipsyncing to the song. Abby laughed because Holtz’s facial expressions were almost too much for her.

She extended her hand for Abby, and with a sigh she grabbed Holtz’s hand and was pulled into the engineer’s embrace. Their hands intertwined and Holtz placed her other hand on the small of Abby’s back, pushing them together even more so. The began to dance, Holtz leading her around in a circle and twirling her around the station. Abby was laughing, Holtz had never seen her look more beautiful than in that moment.

“What’s going on in that head of yours?” Holtzmann smiled as Abby asked, and danced her over to her work area. The music began to switch to “Waiting for a Girl Like You” by Foreigner. Abby gasped with a smile, and Holtz reciprocated. This was the song that they first had made love to, and somehow Holtzmann remembered.

“Well, okay so I’ve been working on something that supercharges carbon-containing minerals at ultra high speeds without ruining them, or causing them to crumble,” Holtz began pointing to the incubator like invention before them, “Not an easy task, let me tell ya. But, it was in fact successful, and I bypassed millions of years.”

What on earth is she talking about? Carbon? Billions of years? Abby was attempting to solve the riddle as Holtzmann began fiddling with the machine to try and get it open. 

Holtz looked into Abby’s eyes with an alarming amount of excitement, causing Abby to panic a bit, “Abigail Louise Yates,” Holtzmann let a loud “HUH” out of her lips as she removed the top of the piece of equipment, allowing steam to escape and reveal a ring made of three small diamonds and a silver band, “Will you unlock the mysteries of the universe with me for the rest of your life?” Her eyes shone with hope. Abby’s heart felt like it was going to burst from her chest, and her eyes were swamped with moisture.

“Oh my god,” Abby covered her mouth, she didn’t know what to do, “This is what you’ve been doing? All this time?” Holtzmann nodded.

“Yah, it wasn’t as easy as you may have thought,” she said, making Abby laugh a bit. She had to catch her breath before answering her genius girlfriend with a heart of gold. She wrapped her in a passionate kiss. She nodded, and Hotzmann put both her arms in the air in victory as they kissed again.

“AHHHHH SHE SAID YES!!” Patty, who had been watching the entire time from the doorway rushed in and hugged the two of them, her hands full of takeout and champagne. All of them laughed, and Holtzmann grabbed the ring from it’s elaborate box and placed it on Abby’s finger.

“It’s beautiful, how’d you know my size?” Abby asked admiring the way it looked on her finger.

“Lucky guess,” Holtzmann kissed her again, causing Patty’s dimples to deepen as her smile grew exponentially. As their lips parted, they heard excited running up the steps.

“Did it happen? Did she say yes?!” Erin popped into the room, covered in soot and sugar, excited as ever. Abby held up her ring and Erin ran over, arms open. Abby stopped her with her open hand.

“Woah, okay sweetheart, as much as I love you, that is an unsanitary hug,” Erin stepped back, nodding. 

“Let’s celebrate!” Patty set down the takeout and began opening the champagne.

“So did both of you…” Abby gestured to Patty and Erin as they sat down , “…know about this?”

“Well if you knew it wouldn’t exactly be a surprise, would it?” Erin matter-of-factly stated. Abby sighed and looked at Holtzmann again. There she was, her knight in dark green armor. The girl of her dreams. Abby pulled her in for another kiss, wanting to somehow convey all of what she was feeling into one kiss. It was… Perfect.


End file.
